


Desperate Measures

by AdamDriversWife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interrogation, Mild Smut, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamDriversWife/pseuds/AdamDriversWife
Summary: Rey was on a mission, and she will stop at nothing to get it done.





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Jade Belle 2187's art work. I wrote this for Reylo Fanfic Rec's Weekly Drabble Me This. 
> 
> Special shoutout to tmwillson3 for her kindness and for giving me the encouragement and feedback on this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars.

Except for the lithe brunette who stealthily made her way across the receiving hall to the Holding Chambers, everything in the rebel base was perfectly still. The only sound heard throughout the facility were the steady beeps of the radar in the Command Center and the jangle of the metal door closing in the left wing of the new base the Resistance had set up in Naboo, a few miles off the palace, in one of the Queen’s safe houses. 

 

If you could even call it a safe house - the facility was more than twice the size of the base in Crait, had more than enough sleeping quarters for what was left of the Resistance, and holding quarters for their prisoners. At the moment, that wing only housed one captive. 

 

The Captive. The brunette felt a blush creep up her face as she thought of the Supreme Leader of the First Order, who occupied one of the chambers in this wing. While he did not put up a fight during his capture,  he did make it difficult for anyone from the Resistance - including his mother - to talk to him. Time was of the essence, and they all knew that the First Order would be able to track their location easily. If he doesn't fight on their side, the Resistance would have no chance of surviving.

 

_ ‘He won't talk to anyone, but he will listen to you, Rey, I just know it. Please, you're our only hope.’ _

 

General Organa’s words resounded in her head as she made her way along the noiseless corridor where their captive was held. She didn’t suppose anyone would still be awake at this time - after all, they had a full day of training for combat - but just the same, she moved as quietly as she could. The draft from the vent above her made her stop briefly and pull the thick fabric she’d received from Leia tighter around her body to keep her warm, as she silently wondered if Leia knew that the temperature on this side of the facility dropped dramatically as day turned to night. Before she knew it, she’d reached the last chamber, where Leia had moved her son after Poe’s interrogation that afternoon. 

 

The mighty Kylo Ren. Her breath hitched at the sight of him. Unlike other prisoners she’d seen in the past, he wasn’t strapped on to a chair nor was he gagged, he simply slouched on the black leather couch with his eyes closed, his breathing even, completely unguarded. Perhaps Leia couldn’t bear seeing her son in shackles, the comely brunette thought as her eyes traced the outline of his strong physique, which she now realized that his black uniform had failed to hide. She felt her cheeks heat up when her eyes gazed at his powerful chest. She recalled a time she’d seen it bare, but right now, she craved for something more.

 

_ ‘I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to make Ben turn. He will turn, Leia.’ _

 

She promised his mother the impossible, and she wasn't about to fail. The corner of her lips twitched upwards at what she had planned. ‘ _ Desperate times call for desperate measures,’  _  she thought, as she centered herself and very carefully began to peel the offending garments off his body one by one starting with his top. She pursed her lips at the sight of his naked torso and resisted the urge to discontinue using the force so she could run her hands over his chiseled abs. She then proceeded to undo his trousers, patiently working on each button even as her heart pounded in her ear at the prospect of seeing all of him, when suddenly, he started to stir and his eyes fluttered open, and their gazes locked. Without giving it a second thought, she channeled all her energy at immobilizing the Resistance Commander’s wayward son. 

 

He slumped back at the couch, his hands on his sides, and struggled to move. Looking around the room, he realized that he’d been moved elsewhere. “What am I doing here?”

 

Rey smiled wryly, this scene was way too familiar - except, she had the upper hand. “You’re my guest,” she replied coolly. 

 

“Where are the rest of my garments?” he asked, aware that his trousers were halfway undone. 

 

“You mean the sad-looking cape, shirt, and gloves you call clothes? You’ll be happy to know you won't be needing them,” she said, as she started to move towards him, one bold step after another until she stood within an arm’s grasp away from him. She raised an eyebrow at him, as she picked up on the emotional turmoil brewing in him. “You still want to fight me.”

 

“That’s what happens when you're being held against your will.”

 

“On the contrary, I'm here to make a deal with you.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her and grunted. “I’m sure you are.”

 

“Turn away from the dark side, Ben,” she pleaded. “Fight on our side.”

 

He snickered silently, trying to break free from the power of her force. “Turn against my army to fight alongside you and my mother? Surely you jest.”

 

“Actually, I'm quite serious -”

 

“You’re wasting your time.” 

 

“Am I? Are you really not interested,” she asked, trying her best to sound nonchalant. “I guess I’m going to have to let you see things my way then.”

 

“Be my guest,” he said smugly. If he was ever affected when she matched his smirk with one of her own, he did not dare show it - there was no way he was going to give her the reaction she wanted. But as she skillfully unfastened the thick fabric she wore and it dropped to the floor, he swore he’d forgotten to breathe.

 

The girl was a vision in a white corset, the kind he only saw in Hux’s PlaySith magazines. The provocative lingerie was a stark contrast to her innocent appearance. She wore no panties either. From where he sat, he could see her bare cunt, swollen from her arousal, and as he felt the blood rush to his groin, he silently cursed himself for not having better control of his desires. 

 

“You must be so desperate to resort to this,” he taunted lamely, as she inched her way closer to him. 

 

“Perhaps,” she replied casually, dropping to her knees. She then lowered his trousers and watched in awe as his cock sprung free. 

 

“Impressed?”

 

“Maybe,” she hummed while she wrapped a hand around his thick member and moved closer. “Are you going to change your mind yet?”

 

“I’d rather die than fight on your side, and I really don’t care what you do.”

 

“You’re such a bad liar, Ben,” she laughed heartily before she stared right at him, her brown eyes a shade darker. “You know I can do whatever I want.”

 

He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt her moist, hot mouth on his cock, sucking him, taking him as deep in her throat as she could repeatedly. Suddenly, he felt her force weaken its hold on him, but his first instinct was to grab her hair to steady her as he rolled his hips and thrust in her mouth again and again while she hummed in pleasure at his rough actions. He was close - he could feel it. A few more thrusts and he knew he would spill his seed into her sweet, honeyed mouth…

 

But she broke free from his hold and pushed him back. “Uh-uh… not too fast, Ben Solo. I need you to promise you'll fight on our side,” she said, swatting his hand away when he attempted to touch her. 

 

He rolled his eyes. “Really?”

 

“Yes, really,” she smiled wickedly, as she stood and positioned herself closer to him. “Well?”

 

He cocked an eyebrow at her in disbelief - he was Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader, Master of the Knights of Ren, Jedi Apprentice, Highly skilled Assassin - he bowed to no one, surrendered to no one… except to the scantily-clad brunette, who knew how to push his buttons. 

 

“If I do fight on your side, the First Order will still defeat us. They are ten thousand strong -”

 

“No, they won't,” she hissed at him. “We have allies from all over the galaxy. They’ll help us.”

 

“Your optimism is sorely misplaced…”

 

“Not if you join us. We can win this.”

 

“And you believe that?”

 

She nodded, smiling. “I do because I have a reason to stay alive,” she said as she positioned her knees on either side his legs and slowly lowered herself on his lap. “I found you, Ben. So, please?”

 

His breath hitched in anticipation of her warm pussy engulfing him as she impaled herself on his hardened member, and they both groaned when she had fully sheathed herself on him. He was in heaven - she was just as tight and wet as he had imagined on multiple occasions when he thought of her and needed release. Hungrily, he played with the straps of her blessed undergarment,  pulled them down her shoulder and proceeded to pay homage to her breasts, sucking her nipples until she started to spasm around him.

 

“Ben,” she groaned as her spasms faded, and held him back once more. “Do I have your word?”

 

“Rey, I would kill anyone who tries to attack the Resistance,” he said breathlessly. “May I fuck you properly now? You're driving me mad, woman!”

 

Her sultry smile was all the answer he needed before he pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

***

 

“Leia, are you sure this was a good idea? They're fucking their brains out, for crying out loud!”

 

The feisty old woman looked out the window of their safe house’s Command Center, where she and her trusted members convened. Luke had been right, no one is ever truly gone - and Rey had proven that just now. She secretly smirked before facing her fleet’s Captain and his second-in-command. “Oh, hush, Poe. She got him to turn, didn't she?” the General pointed out. “Besides, if you hadn't jammed the settings in Ben’s new den, we would've still have the capability to place them on mute, right?”

 

“With all due respect, Princess… I mean, General,” Finn interrupted, wincing slightly each time he’d hear the lovers moan. “You sounded so sure she wasn't going to fail. Do you mind telling us why.”

 

“Of course. I let her in on a family secret,” she said, as she thought of the corset the comely brunette was wearing. “It’s been passed on from generation to generation. It hasn't been known to fail.”

 

“So it’s a lucky piece of… whatever it is?”

 

“Oh yes,” Leia said. “It gives the people using it something to live for.”

 

“It worked for you?”

 

“Indeed,” she nodded, as she thought of Ben, her only child. Smiling briefly, she returned her gaze to the sky. The dawn was breaking, and with it, a new day, a new hope… and soon, if the force permits, a new generation of Solos.

 

End. 


End file.
